Regaño de Navidad
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Desde hace años, Zuko Firelord no ve más allá de su trabajo. Cualquier alegría le es desconocida. Sin embargo, eso está a punto de cambiar. Porque no solo de malos recuerdos vive un hombre. [AU]
1. Pasado

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Avatar_ y todo su universo no son míos, mientras que _Cuento de Navidad_ (_A Christmas Carroll_) es de Charles Dickens. Tomo prestado parte de ambas cosas sin fines de lucro. Trama, universo y algunos personajes con aparición esporádica sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencias:**_ Universo Alterno_ (AU). Detalles relacionados con el One "Sonrisas para todos". Algunos spoilers de _La Leyenda de Korra_._

_Este fanfic participa en el Reto "Navidad en las Cuatro Naciones" del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"_

* * *

><p><strong>Uno: Pasado.<strong>

Lu Ten Firelord había muerto.

Había que aclarar eso; en caso contrario, la historia no tendría sentido. Todos sabían que los Firelord eran dueños de Sozin & Roku, el negocio más lucrativo de la Nación del Fuego, y el fallecimiento de uno de ellos era cosa seria.

Pero volvamos al principio. Lu Ten Firelord había muerto, y hacía bastantes años. Otras desgracias ocurrieron, pero ninguna de gravedad para Sozin & Roku, sino para algunos de los Firelord, pero de eso hablaremos después.

Un hombre joven, cuyo traje negro era cubierto casi por completo con un largo abrigo también negro, caminaba por una de las aceras de la avenida principal a paso firme. Su cabeza, ligeramente inclinada, era coronada por un sombrero que le cubría el rostro, a lo que también ayudaba el cuello alto del abrigo. Apenas se distinguían sus ojos, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo importante era que, acercándose mucho a él, se distinguía en el cuello de su abrigo, del lado izquierdo, un broche circular dorado con una llama grabada.

La gente que llegaba a distinguir el broche y se fijaba en el atuendo del hombre, sumaba dos más dos antes de alejarse a toda prisa de él.

—_¡Feliz Navidad deseamos! ¡Feliz Navidad deseamos! ¡Feliz Navidad deseamos! ¡Y Nuevo Año feliz!_ —el villancico, interpretado por un pequeño conjunto en una esquina, sonaba alegre e invitaba a los transeúntes a menear la cabeza al compás de la melodía.

Cuando nuestro hombre pasó cerca, les dedicó una gélida mirada con sus ojos color ámbar.

—¿Navidad? ¡Sí, claro! ¡Tonterías! —masculló, enfadado.

El personaje no dejó de caminar con la cabeza gacha y refunfuñando entre dientes, al menos hasta llegar ante las puertas dobles de cristal de uno de los rascacielos más altos de la ciudad.

—Buenos días, señor Firelord —saludó cortésmente el portero, abriendo la puerta.

Con una cabezada, el recién llegado asintió y entró. Recorrió el vestíbulo, apenas hacía algún gesto de reconocimiento hacia las pocas personas que se atrevieron a saludarlo y únicamente al estar en la soledad de uno de los elevadores, dejó escapar un suspiro y se quitó los guantes (negros, por supuesto), antes de hacer lo propio con el sombrero.

En la última planta, el hombre bajó en silencio. Había llegado al pequeño y elegante vestíbulo de dos oficinas. En ese momento, solo un escritorio de asistente estaba ocupado.

—¿Y tu compañera? —inquirió, dirigiéndose a quien ocupaba el escritorio a su izquierda.

El aludido, un hombre un poco más joven de cabeza afeitada y ojos grises, contuvo un sobresalto y apretó los labios por un momento, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Me sorprende que no sepas, Avatair.

—Lo lamento, Zuko, pero…

—Señor Firelord, Avatair, no lo olvides. Ahora pongámonos al corriente.

El aludido asintió, tomó de su escritorio una libreta encuadernada en piel roja y siguió al otro, que entró a una de las oficinas, dejó su sombrero y su abrigo en el perchero cercano a la puerta y luego fue a sentarse tras un largo escritorio.

—¿Qué esperas? Dime qué pendientes hay.

—Zu… Señor Firelord, un representante de la Fundación Jet solicitó una cita con usted…

—No me interesa ninguna caridad. ¿Qué más?

—Vino su tío Iroh y dejó recado de que lo invitaba a su cena de Navidad.

—Si llama, dile que se deje de tonterías y que no iré.

—Llamó la señorita Bleakblade y quiere saber…

—No saldremos, y díselo a ella.

—Ah… De acuerdo… Y por último, el recordatorio para los empleados administrativos sobre el día de mañana.

—¿Mañana? ¿Piensan que van a descansar?

—Es Navidad, señor Firelord…

—¡Navidad es una tontería! Pero es verdad, no se trabaja… Manda el aviso, recalcando que los quiero a todos a primera hora pasado mañana.

—Sí, señor —respondió el asistente con cierta tristeza, antes de retirarse.

La jornada transcurrió con tedio para Zuko Firelord, el actual presidente de Sozin & Roku. Quizá fuera demasiado joven para el cargo, pero a base de estudios y esfuerzo había demostrado su valía. Era lo único que le quedaba, según él, aunque si preguntaban a otros, dirían que la empresa familiar era lo único que le interesaba.

Esa noche, al dejar su oficina, Zuko Firelord vio que su asistente ordenaba su escritorio y se preparaba para marcharse, poniéndose al cuello una bufanda azul que desentonaba con su traje marrón, su camisa blanca y su corbata amarillenta. Sin darle más importancia, caminó al elevador, sin corresponder al débil "Feliz Navidad" que Avatair le dedicó a su espalda.

El camino de vuelta a casa también lo hizo andando, lo cual le permitió disfrutar de calles más silenciosas, aunque los adornos luminosos destacaran tanto que le herían los ojos. Así las cosas, Zuko pronto llegó al portón de su casa, una mansión amplia pero de ambiente frío, y entró sin muchas ceremonias, haciendo muecas a la corona navideña que algún sirviente debió colocar en la puerta principal más por costumbre que porque él lo hubiera pedido.

—Tonterías —masculló de nuevo Zuko, estirando la mano para quitar la corona.

Grande fue su asombro cuando, por el centro de la corona, se apareció una translúcida cara que, con voz resonante de ultratumba, gritó.

—¡Zuko Firelord, debería darte vergüenza!

El aludido cerró los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos, la cara había desaparecido, lo cual aprovechó para entrar a su casa a toda prisa, cerrar con llave, activar las alarmas externas e ir a encender la chimenea de la sala, ante la cual se sentó poco después.

—Zuko, no finjas que no me oíste la primera vez.

El aludido, lentamente, miró por encima de su hombro y se topó con un hombre que aparentaba más o menos su edad y que incluso se parecía un poco a él, aunque poseía expresión más serena.

—¿Lu Ten? —inquirió Zuko, a lo que el otro asintió —¡Pero si estás muerto!

—Dime algo que no sepa —respondió el otro, sonriendo ligeramente.

—¡No digas algo así! Se nota que eres hijo del tío Iroh…

—Corrección, _era_ hijo de Iroh —aclaró el casi transparente Lu Ten Firelord, ya sin sonreír —Me gustaría visitar a mi padre, pero no puedo, gracias a ti.

—¿Yo qué tengo que ver?

—Sencillo: iremos a dar un paseo. Dame la mano y sin discusión.

—¿Es una broma?

—Si no lo haces, vendré todas las noches de tu vida. Lo prometo.

Recordando que su primo siempre cumplía su palabra, Zuko no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pie y obedecer. Al contrario de lo que creía, no cerró la mano en el aire, sino que se encontró con los dedos de Lu Ten, quien al instante lo aferró y miró hacia arriba, sonriendo.

Alrededor de ambos, los colores se difuminaron y el suelo desapareció, pero no cayeron. Zuko estuvo a punto de soltar a Lu Ten, pero no lo hizo. Menos cuando, delante de los ojos, comenzaba a formarse una imagen familiar.

Era la fachada de la casa que dejaran recién, pero bien adornada, iluminada y llena de gente.

—¿No estábamos aquí? —se quejó.

—Sí, pero no vinimos por el dónde, sino por el cuándo —aclaró Lu Ten, volviendo a sonreír y señalando la puerta principal, en ese momento abierta —Entremos.

Ambos pasaron sin dificultad y Zuko se dio cuenta que era una gran celebración. Mirando a su alrededor, creyó saber cuál era, más cuando echó un vistazo a la sala principal.

La estancia estaba llena de niños y entre ellos, estaba una versión joven de sí mismo.

—Fue una buena fiesta, ¿no? —comentó Lu Ten como si nada.

—No me acuerdo —espetó Zuko, siendo desmentido por su versión joven, que iba de un lado a otro riendo y perseguido por algunos niños y niñas.

—¡Ah, mira, recuerdo a Aang! ¿Cómo está, por cierto?

—Bien, supongo. Es mi asistente.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Con todo lo que estudió?

—Un día vino a pedirme trabajo con urgencia y no tenía nada más que ofrecerle.

—Zuko, ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí?

El nombrado se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo.

—Sentí que algo no andaba bien y pedí permiso para venir —respondió Lu Ten con voz paciente —Temí que mi padre se encontrara mal, pero no pensé que tuviera relación contigo. Me pidieron mostrarte nuestros días felices y que te avisara que otros dos vendrían a enseñarte algunas cosas. De no escuchar a ninguno de los tres, las consecuencias serían desastrosas.

—¿Para quién? ¿Para mí, tal vez? ¿Acaso me has visto bien?

Lu Ten esbozó otra sonrisa, pero era tan triste que Zuko se arrepintió de su arrebato, más cuando su primo alzó una mano y le rozó con las yemas de los dedos el lado izquierdo de la cara, allí donde el ojo y la oreja habían sido dañados por una quemadura.

—Solo veo a alguien a quien aprecio, Zuko. Por favor, mira y aprende.

Acto seguido, Lu Ten desapareció junto con el escenario y Zuko quedó hundido en la oscuridad.

—&—

_Bienvenidos sean a lo que es el primer capítulo de mi segunda participación al reto navideño de Avatar._

_Sí, me gustó mucho ese universo alterno que se me ocurrió en "Sonrisas para todos", por lo que pensé si podía presentarme otra vez y revisando las opciones, la de los Espíritus de la Navidad era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar. Dato aparte, ya antes he hecho una adaptación de _Cuento de Navidad_ que, aunque apresurada, no me salió tan mal._

_Zuko es un personaje que, al menos en el inicio de _Avatar_, es un gruñón de primera, enojado con el mundo, que luego parece resolver sus conflictos y es mejor persona. Por eso me pareció el ideal para mandarle espíritus que le den sermones y uno de los primeros es Lu Ten, hijo de Iroh al que también en este universo alterno he matado sin tentarme el corazón (a Bell le da pena Iroh, pero ni modo). Como solo se saben datos sueltos de Lu Ten, le he creado una personalidad tranquila y a la vez risueña, que hiciera que Zuko lo comparara con su padre, lo cual espero no disguste a nadie. Lo que sí recuerdo de Lu Ten era que salía guapo en un retrato que Iroh tenía de él y que era buen hijo, y solo por eso me duele tenerlo muerto en el fic._

_De momento es todo. Cuídense y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, _Presente_._


	2. Presente

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Avatar_ y todo su universo no son míos, mientras que _Cuento de Navidad_ (_A Christmas Carroll_) es de Charles Dickens. Tomo prestado parte de ambas cosas sin fines de lucro. Trama, universo y algunos personajes con aparición esporádica sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencias: **_Universo Alterno_ (AU). Detalles relacionados con el One "Sonrisas para todos". Algunos spoilers de _La Leyenda de Korra_._

_Este fanfic participa en el Reto "Navidad en las Cuatro Naciones" del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"_

* * *

><p><strong>Dos: Presente.<strong>

Cuando la oscuridad a su alrededor empezó a convertirse en un torbellino de color, Zuko cerró los ojos, repentinamente mareado. Sus pies, que por unos segundos dejaron de sentir el suelo, no tardaron en pisar de nuevo terreno firme.

Sin embargo, abrió los ojos solo cuando escuchó una leve risa, sin tomar en cuenta el elegante salón comedor en el que se convirtió su entorno, con una mesa a rebosar de manjares.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó en voz alta.

—Muchacho, muchacho, ¿qué son esos modales?

Por fin Zuko vio al propietario de la voz, sentado a la cabecera de la mesa. Se trataba de un hombre ya mayor, parcialmente calvo, moreno y de encorvada espalda, cuya sonrisa tenía huecos.

—Usted… —musitó Zuko, antes de caer en la cuenta —¡Usted es el alcalde Rockeather! ¡Era amigo del tío Iroh! ¡Y también está muerto!

—Solo llámame Bumi, muchacho —dijo el hombre, alisando sus largos ropajes verdes y dorados, emitiendo una estruendosa carcajada —¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, estirando una mano para ofrecerle lo que se parecía sospechosamente a una piedra translúcida y verde.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es de Omashu, mi querida ciudad. La llamamos "roca de menta". Dura, pero dulce.

Mientras veía al viejo morder aquella cosa, Zuko pensó que por eso le faltaban dientes.

—¡Usted está muerto! —insistió, sacudiendo la cabeza —¡Aang me lo contó!

—¿Todavía hablas con Aang? Me alegra mucho, ¿qué ha sido de su vida? Lo último que supe es que eran amigos y… ¡Ah, es verdad! —Bumi Rockeather se metió a la boca lo último de su roca de menta, saboreándola lentamente, antes de tragar y volver a sonreír —Me enviaron a mostrarte un par de cosas, solo tengo esta noche. Sujeta mi ropa, por favor.

Suspirando con aire resignado, Zuko estiró la mano y aferró una de las amplias mangas del ropaje del anciano, quien lo miró y se rió en tono jocoso… Justo cuando ambos cayeron, sintiéndose como si se deslizaran por un tobogán.

—¡Será un buen viaje! —aseguró Bumi a gritos, con evidente diversión.

Zuko estaba a punto de gritarle al hombre unas cuantas verdades cuando sus pies se toparon con el "final" del extraño paseo, dando una involuntaria voltereta, soltando momentáneamente a Bumi, quien por cierto, terminó de deslizarse con toda calma y no tardó en ponerse de pie y sacudirse la ropa, mirando a su alrededor.

—Hemos llegado a tiempo —dijo.

Quejándose por lo bajo, Zuko se levantó, se acomodó la ropa y miró a su alrededor. No sabía dónde estaba, aunque a juzgar por las casas sencillas, era una de las colonias más humildes de la ciudad en pleno mediodía. Arqueó una ceja, mirando a su guía, quien a paso lento se había acercado a una de las casas y veía por la ventana con expresión melancólica.

—Cómo crecen los niños —dijo Bumi en voz baja.

—¿Disculpe?

Por toda respuesta, el anciano señaló el interior de la casa.

Zuko se asomó, sin muchas ganas, topándose con una sala modesta y poco más allá, un comedor ocupado completamente por cinco personas. No habría prestado más atención de no ser por la cabeza afeitada inclinada sobre una de las sillas, volteada hacia el lado opuesto.

—¿Ese es Aang? —musitó, incrédulo.

Los recuerdos asaltaron a Zuko sin que pudiera evitarlo. Antes de "eso", él y Aang Avatair solían ser buenos amigos, solo que la vida se había encargado de jugarles malas pasadas a ambos, los separó y cuando volvieron a verse, hacía dos años, fue precisamente cuando Aang le rogó por un empleo, cualquiera que tuviera, y él no preguntó razones.

—Oh, mira, niños —se alegró Bumi.

La ignorancia sobre la vida privada de su viejo amigo era tanta, que Zuko se sorprendió en serio cuando encontró allí a la asistente de su tío Iroh, una morena mujer de agudos ojos azules, preparando la cena y cuidando de un chiquillo de unos siete años y una niña que parecía tener unos cinco. Había un tercer niño, pequeño y cansado, ocupando la silla que vigilara Aang poco antes.

—Es una bonita familia, lástima que se parta a pedazos.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Aang siempre fue buena persona, me alegra que encontrara con quién formar la familia que deseaba, pero ese pobre niño… —Bumi movió la mano para indicar al más pequeño de los infantes —Enfermó de gravedad y el tratamiento que podría curarlo es demasiado caro. Nadie lo contrataba, por eso te pidió trabajo con tanta desesperación, pese a que a los de su profesión suelen pagarles mejor en cualquier otra parte. Él y su esposa ahorran cada centavo posible para salvar a su hijo, pero de seguir así, no lo lograrán. Pero te da igual, ¿verdad?

A Zuko se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera desligado tanto de sus antiguas amistades? ¡Y de Aang, el mejor amigo que tuviera alguna vez, que pese al trato que le daba, procuraba ser un buen asistente!

—Sujétame la ropa de nuevo, muchacho. Tenemos otra parada.

Más tardó Zuko en obedecer que en aparecer en su destino, con noche cerrada pero luces multicolores embelleciendo cada rincón. Reconoció la calle, pues era donde vivía su tío Iroh.

—¡Mira, una fiesta! —exclamó Bumi, adelantándose y acercando la cara al ventanal de la casa más grande de la calle —Es la cena de Navidad de tu familia, ¿no?

—Supongo.

—¿Cómo está eso? La última vez que fui…

—… Fue la última vez que estuve, por eso me acuerdo de usted.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿No me digas que Iroh empezó a ser aburrido en las fiestas.

Zuko no contestó. Miró por el ventanal, donde se veía la sala de estar llena de personas atentas a un solo individuo que gesticulaba con viveza y sin dejar de sonreír.

Hacía unos años, la fiesta de Navidad de los Firelord fue en su casa, pero en un momento dado hubo un accidente con la chimenea, el fuego en la misma se esparció… Gran parte de la casa quedó reducida a cenizas, aunque varios de los presentes lograron salvarse. Ozai, Ursa y Azula Firelord fueron de los pocos que no lograron salir a tiempo, pero Zuko sí, aunque casi le costó el ojo izquierdo y el oído del mismo lado.

Desde entonces, él se preguntaba de qué servía tener a la familia reunida en semejante fecha si cualquier cosa te la podía arrebatar.

—… ¿Qué es, señor Iroh? —se interesó un muchachito moreno y de afilado rostro, cuyo fino bigote era, en opinión de Zuko, era digno de risa.

—¿Un ser vivo? —inquirió una jovencita de ojos rasgados y anteojos, ladeando la cabeza.

Iroh asintió con la cabeza alegremente.

—¿Una persona?

Otro asentimiento.

—¿Un conocido suyo?

Tercer asentimiento.

—¿Alguien cercano?

Iroh volvió a asentir y volvió a caminar de un lado a otro, ligeramente encorvado y alzándose el cuello del abrigo, para luego pasar por un perchero cercano, tomar un sombrero y calárselo en la cabeza con movimientos bruscos.

—¡Ya sé, señor Iroh! —soltó entonces una niña de cabello corto, sentada en el suelo a los pies de una mujer joven de ojos velados —¡Es el señor Zuko!

Por última vez en el juego, Iroh asintió y se echó a reír, siendo imitado por los demás pocos después. En eso una joven de largo pelo oscuro y ojos grises muy rasgados, vestida elegantemente de negro y rojo, le tendió una copa a Iroh, esbozando una vaga sonrisa. Era la única que no reía.

—Mai…

Zuko no se dio cuenta de haber pronunciado el nombre hasta que a su lado, Bumi emitió una risita, lo cual hizo que pusiera mala cara enseguida.

—Como todos ustedes, la señorita Bleakblade también creció. Es una pena que siempre esté con ese semblante cuando visita a Iroh, ¿no lo crees?

—Se acordará de Azula, era una de sus mejores amigas, aunque tenía a otra… Ty Lee, se llamaba… —recordó Zuko, casi sin querer.

—A mi parecer, esa no es su única fuente de tristeza —Bumi meneó la cabeza y para sorpresa del otro, le sujetó la muñeca con increíble fuerza —Esto te estás perdiendo, muchacho, espero que lo medites y aprendas algo. Abre tu mente a las posibilidades, ¿quieres?

Debido a la impresión, Zuko no atinó a hacer otra cosa que asentir, tragando en seco. Bumi, habiendo obtenido esa respuesta, sonrió un poco, solo un poco, antes de soltarlo.

Con lo que Zuko no contó fue con caer en un oscuro abismo que parecía no tener fondo.

–&–

_Bienvenidos sean al segundo capítulo de Zuko siendo sermoneado por espíritus (Bell se parte de risa)._

_El elegido para ser el Espíritu de la Navidad Presente es Bumi (en la serie origina, rey de Omashu; en mi universo alterno, un alcalde). Ese hombre me parece uno de los más divertidos de _Avatar_ y cuando recordé cómo es originalmente el Espíritu de las Navidades Presentes, pensé que le quedaba. Hemos hecho con él y con Zuko una breve visita al hogar de los Avatair (la familia de Aang), donde hay un enfermo (¿adivinan quién?), y luego pasamos a ver la cena de Iroh, donde quizá reconozcan alguna cara, aunque la que Zuko más se sorprende de ver allí es la de Mai. Ella es la señorita Bleakblade mencionada en el capítulo anterior y yo que ustedes, le hacía caso al parecer de Bumi Rockeather. (Dato aparte: se nota que puedo inventarme los apellidos más pintorescos. Por favor, tengan piedad de mi humilde persona)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el final de este fic, _Futuro y Salvación_._


	3. Futuro y Salvación

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Avatar_ y todo su universo no son míos, mientras que _Cuento de Navidad_ (_A Christmas Carroll_) es de Charles Dickens. Tomo prestado parte de ambas cosas sin fines de lucro. Trama, universo y algunos personajes con aparición esporádica sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencias:** _Universo Alterno_ (AU). Detalles relacionados con el One "Sonrisas para todos". Algunos spoilers de _La Leyenda de Korra_._

_Este fanfic participa en el Reto "Navidad en las Cuatro Naciones" del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"_

* * *

><p><strong>Tres: Futuro y Salvación.<strong>

El estómago de Zuko Firelord se encogió de miedo, pensando que llegaba el momento de su muerte, hasta que cayó en algo seco, áspero, algo crujiente y sin embargo, blando. Cuando logró levantarse, se dio cuenta que aquello era un considerable montón de hojas secas, lo que hizo que observara su entorno.

Conocía el lugar. Era el cementerio local.

Un toque en el hombro hizo que se girara rápidamente, topándose con una figura alta envuelta en una capa negra y con una capucha ensombreciendo su rostro. Nada en su aspecto daba la más mínima sugerencia de quién podría ser.

—¿Eres el tercero que iba a visitarme? —preguntó Zuko, dudoso.

La figura asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

—¿Qué tienes que mostrarme en este lugar?

Esta vez, la figura se giró un poco y alzó un brazo, señalando con sus dedos de largas y afiladas uñas hacia un punto concreto, donde unas personas dejaban flores en una tumba, antes de retirarse. Sin perder tiempo, Zuko fue allí, sin fijarse si la encapuchada silueta lo seguía o no.

Al llegar, no tuvo más que leer la inscripción en la lápida para maldecir por lo bajo. El nombre allí era "Tenzin Avatair".

—El niño de Aang… —susurró, con voz entrecortada.

Otra vez tocaron su hombro. El ser con capucha le hizo una seña para que caminara hacia otro punto del camposanto, lleno de elegantes criptas y mausoleos dañados por el descuido. Pronto llegó a sus oídos el sonido de palas y resoplidos, hasta que una voz masculina observó.

—Nunca había visto un funeral como este, sin nadie llorándole al muerto.

—Yo tampoco —dijo una segunda voz —¿A quién le dejaría todo su dinero?

—A mí no —se burló la primera voz —Sin parientes, seguro algún malviviente se lo quedará.

—Claro… Oye, descansemos un momento, ¿no? El difunto de aquí no se va a mover.

Se oyeron pasos alejándose, indicando que sus dueños se iban.

Al dar la vuelta en uno de los mausoleos, Zuko llegó ante la fosa recién abierta, a la cual no quería asomarse. Sin embargo, la figura encapuchada que lo guiaba se colocó detrás de la lápida, pulida y con letras relucientes, las cuales no lograba leer debido a una curiosa niebla.

—¿De quién es un funeral tan solitario y una tumba tan fría? —se interesó Zuko finalmente, desviando la vista.

El ser encapuchado, por toda respuesta, señaló las letras de la lápida con un dedo.

A regañadientes, Zuko atendió el gesto y se quedó sin aliento.

En caracteres brillantes, estaba escrito su propio nombre.

—¿Esto me espera? —espetó, importándole poco quién o qué estuviera bajo la oscura capa —¿Quieres decir que todo esto es lo que obtendré si no cambio?

—Hasta que comprendiste, _ZuZu_.

La voz… Solo una persona lo llamaba así. Alguien que también falleció tiempo atrás.

Con gesto elegante, la figura se quitó la capucha. La dueña del rostro ovalado y enmarcado en cabello negro fijó en Zuko sus ojos color ámbar, pero no era una niña, sino una mujer en la plenitud de su vida, pero con un rictus de frialdad y una sonrisa maliciosa que poseía antaño. En su mente, él sabía que no era real, pero no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con pasmo, alejándose de ella.

—¡Azula! —exclamó.

—Me avisaron que tus modales decayeron, _ZuZu_, pero no creí que tanto —se burló aquella versión sombría y adulta de Azula Firelord, encogiéndose de hombros al agregar —Poco me importaría, si no estuvieras arrastrando a otros contigo.

—¡A ti nunca te importó nadie! —aseguró Zuko.

—Eso crees —matizó Azula, sin darle importancia —Pero claro, apenas haces caso a algo que no sea trabajo, así que no te enteras…

—¿De qué?

—No te lo diré, eso es cosa de alguien más. Así que usa el cerebro para algo más que negocios, hermano, o soy capaz de convertirme en tu tortura personal por lo que te quede de vida.

—Estás loca, Azula. Siempre lo estuviste.

—Lo sé —admitió la otra sin pizca de burla, con serenidad —Pero ya no sufro por ello y tú, con una mente sin problemas, te caes de cabeza a una vida vacía.

—¡Eso no es…!

No terminó la frase. Sin que Zuko lo notara, Azula se había colocado a su lado, estirando poco a poco una mano tras su espalda para empujarlo a la fosa abierta, riendo breve y burlonamente.

Mientras caía, Zuko habría jurado que vio lágrimas en los ojos de su hermana muerta, pero no confió en sus sentidos, de lo aterrado que estaba.

–&–

Fue moviendo los brazos en alto como Zuko Firelord abrió los ojos, tirando en la alfombra delante de su chimenea, la mañana de Navidad.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —musitó, bajando poco a poco los brazos, mientras se miraba las manos.

La neblina mental causada por las pasadas horas poco a poco se disipaba, dejando a Zuko convencido de que, sin ser real, aquellos fantasmas le habían dejado una marca al rojo vivo en el alma, algo que hacía mucho que debió recibir para no seguir por el sendero equivocado, por culpa de aquello que lo hizo perder algo amado.

Reaccionó de golpe ante lo que los espíritus le habían mostrado y se puso de pie, sacudiendo su largo abrigo con rapidez antes de pasar una mano por su pelo, intentando ordenarlo. Acto seguido, no tardó en considerarse listo para salir.

Y ya sabía cuál sería su plan de acción.

–&–

Esa noche, la casa de Iroh Firelord tenía las puertas abiertas a temprana hora, recibiendo a la gente con una enorme sonrisa, ropa abrigadora y un gorro rojo con blanco calado en la cabeza, que hacía gritar de alegría a los niños, pensando que aquel señor alegre de barba blanca era una versión pintoresca de Santa Claus.

—¡Mira, papi, mira!

—¡Es Santa, mami, es Santa!

—¡Bumi, Kya, compórtense!

—Que tu esposa no se preocupe, Aang —el señor Iroh, tras recibir a algunos invitados, les daba las manos a los dos niños que lo veían con caritas de asombro y ojos muy abiertos —Me alegra que vinieran. ¿Esta es tu encantadora familia?

—Sí, señor. Gracias por invitarme.

—De nada, aunque no es cosa mía.

Intrigado, Aang Avatair frunció el ceño, ingresó a la casa con su mujer y sus hijos y fue el niño en sus brazos quien señaló un punto de la enorme sala de estar.

—Papi, ¿no es tu amigo? —susurró.

Aang miró en aquella dirección y vio algo que le sorprendió sobremanera, por lo cual caminó hacia un pequeño grupo de personas, queriendo asegurarse que no estaba alucinando.

—¿Señor Firelord? —llamó con cautela.

—Buenas noches, Aang —saludó Zuko Firelord con una ligera sonrisa.

Aang oficialmente pensó que soñaba, ¿cuándo había visto sonreír a su jefe por última vez?

—Caballeros, les presento a Aang Avatair —Zuko se dirigió a los tres hombres con quienes charlara poco antes —Deberán dirigirse a él mañana a primera hora.

—Con mucho gusto, señor Firelord —uno de los hombres sonrió con gratitud, hizo un gesto de mano y se retiró con sus compañeros.

—Mañana te llamarán, son de parte de la Fundación Jet, confirmarán un cheque de mi parte.

—¿Qué? —Aang no lo creía, ¿no dijo Zuko el día anterior que no le interesaban las caridades?

—Además, a partir del año siguiente se pondrá siempre en la agenda la cena de Navidad de mi tío, así como su cumpleaños. No quiero compromisos en esas fechas.

—Ah… Sí, señor…

—Y se acabó el "señor". No quedará bien que me digas así si ocuparás la oficina de Lu Ten.

En ese punto, Aang se quedó mudo. De no ser por el tironcito que su hijo le dio a su corbata, también habría permanecido con la boca abierta.

—Esa oficina ha estado vacía mucho tiempo, y el tío Iroh la usa poco. Alguien debe encargarse de la vicepresidencia con constancia y se te da el mediar con gente conflictiva, ¿cierto? —Zuko sonrió otra vez, aunque ahora con aire bromista, antes de continuar —Mi tío está de acuerdo y tu esposa será la asistente de ambos. Con aumento de sueldo, por supuesto.

—Señor… Zuko, eso no…

—Quiero ver resultados pronto, Aang, o cambiaré de opinión. Ahora con tu permiso…

Dejando a su viejo amigo con la palabra en la boca, Zuko se dirigió a la chimenea, cerca de la cual había una solitaria figura envuelta en nostalgia.

—¿A qué debemos el honor de tu presencia, Firelord? —inquirió aquella persona.

—Me recordaron lo que de verdad importa —admitió Zuko —Y me llamaron "idiota".

—No mintieron.

—Lo sé. ¿Quieres quedar un día de estos para discutirlo, Mai?

La joven mujer de largos cabellos oscuros dirigió la mirada a su interlocutor, arqueando una ceja con cortés incredulidad.

—¿Hablas en serio? —inquirió Mai Bleakblade, dudosa.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué podrías perder?

Mai intentó mostrar indiferencia con un encogimiento de hombros, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Por su parte, Zuko sintió que decidía bien y que los eventos en su futuro solo dependían de él.

–&–

_Bienvenidos al final de este fic, esperando que les gustara (Bell rueda los ojos)._

_Para el Espíritu de las Navidades Futuras dudé un montón, pero finalmente me incliné por Azula, que en este universo alterno ha fallecido, pero sigue tan "simpática" como siempre. Parece que la chica tenía corazón después de todo, si es que fue a que su hermanito reaccionara de una buena vez. Después de eso Zuko está determinado a aprovechar las lecciones dadas, de paso dejando a unos cuantos dudando de sus facultades mentales (Bell se parte de risa con Aang), ¿pero acaso eso no es parte de la diversión? En este universo alterno, cronológicamente el One "Sonrisas para todos" queda después del presente fic, por si les interesa._

_Cuídense mucho, gracias por leer hasta el final y deséenme suerte en el reto._


End file.
